conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Stagnation
95% of recent changes is either talk pages or Leubansky, lol. The Galactic Empire is in its period of stagnation before downfall. We need..... original content. Woogers(lol what ) 02:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) DON'T WORRY GENTLEMEN, I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY WITH ORIGINAL CONTENT. I AM TOO TIRED TO WRITE THIS ALL OVER AGAIN ONTO THE WIKI SO FOR THE MOMENT, BEAR WITH ME, LET ME SLEEP AND A NEW WORLD SHALL RISE... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ...UNLESS OF COURSE I DECIDE TO NOT GO TO BED THEN EXPECT ORIGINAL CONTENT EARLIER. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol everything is getting so stagnant I don't even know who is on… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm usually on actively 40% of the time. Then I get phone notifications whenever an article on my watchlist is updated, so then after I get one of those, I usually check the site for changes, like I am right now (as this page is on my watchlist). Woogers(lol what ) 18:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) There is Panau. And then there is Acony's continuous stream of partially-original-but-not-enough-because-he-copies-and-edits content. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with Panau? :( -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Nothing. It is the only active major project though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Lies! I work on my projects at least once every day. Woogers(lol what ) 19:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, where is all the activity going? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yesterday, I made a list of destinations served by IvalAir and indicated which services were suspended because of that volcano eruption in Iceland. Today, not so much, because I've only been awake for a few hours, but I expounded a bit on the Strategic Defense Grid and the Aircraft Inventory of the Federation Air Forces. But most, if not all, of my activity in the EAF is driven in reaction to the rest of you Future World players do, so that's destined to be slower in development than Ivalice. The last bit of RTS Koiwai opens on Monday, so I have about 15 station articles to write some point between now and then. And I still have to finish out the Ivalician Cabinet. Woogers(lol what ) 19:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Future World I know what we need. We need.... an event. Preferably a non-war event. Woogers(lol what ) 21:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Here is my idea: We get soccer teams, and group them. Then we wait a month or so, and send them off to South Africa. There, we will take part in a Soccer World Cup... Eh? Eh? Good idea no? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) We already supposedly do that, but I have yet to see this happen. Woogers(lol what ) 22:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei isn't participating. The Yarphese aren't in to soccer… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ori :P Personally im on my own project, it goes slow but moves on, i would say its stuff is more original though less reality XP The Emperor Zelos 21:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC)